Time Chronos
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Time Travel Clock |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Time Travel Clock |skill g lv1 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Time Travel Clock |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 40% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Time Travel Clock |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Time Travel Clock |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 50% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This time deity is now powerful enough to travel back in time, but she's still laid back. |friendship = I can travel back in time now! Let's go back 3 minutes! |meet = It's time for Chronos, again! I'll be ready in about 5 years. |battle start = Come back in 31,415 secs! |battle end = I'll come back two days from now. |friendship max = I'll stop time in every world. That way, no one gets older! |friendship event = The main difference between men and God is their lifespan. But I've got the perfect solution! Aren't I amazing?! |rebirth = I grow stronger with each tick of the second hand. That is my infinite power-up! There's just one problem. At midnight, my power goes back to normal. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin